1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas-liquid separation apparatus, and more particularly to a gas-liquid separation apparatus for separating gas from liquid in a transferring pipe or vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many systems involve liquid transfer via pipes; for example, cooling liquid is transferred by pipes systems to cool heat generating devices. Generally, the liquid has some gas dissolved therein, which may adversely impact normal work or transfer capacity of the pipe systems.
In order to ensure normal operation of a liquid pipe system, it is desirable to separate the gas from the liquid. However, pipe systems are usually hermetically sealed, and the gas in the vessels cannot escape from the liquid. Therefore a gas-liquid separation apparatus may be used to separate the gas from the liquid. A related gas-liquid separation apparatus generally comprises a large reservoir, a filtrating or rotating impeller located in the reservoir, and other members connecting with the reservoir. However, the related gas-liquid separation apparatus has large bulk, large flowing resistance, complicated configuration and so on.
What is need, therefore, is a gas-liquid separation apparatus with simple configuration.